Rumor Has It
by talkie302
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki finally meets her worst nightmare: being stuck in a class with the annoying Ichigo Kurosaki. Then, a rumor is started. As the rumor is turning the enemies to friends...the two realize one thing: rumors aren't always bad. IchiRuki AU Story. Rated T for later language and some adult themes.
1. Chapter 1 Back To School

**A/N: HELLO AGAIN MY FELLOW READERS! XD I haven't been on this site for a while…but I've returned! I've been watching some IchiRuki videos…so it kinda sparked my writing juices. XD Well, I hope you people enjoy this story….and so…this story begins. :)**

**I might also want to mention a big detail of this story….it's based on real life. :3**

****Because it's based on real life, the characters might be a bit OOC. I'll try and find a way to fix that, but for now just go with the flow XD****

**D/C: I don't think that my name is Tite Kubo….so I DON'T OWN BLEACH XD**

...

**-Rumor Has It-**

**-Chapter 1: Back to School-**

**3****rd**** Person**

"Rukia! Please get out of bed. I don't want you to miss out on your education!" Hisana Kuchiki said softly to her daughter, who was current buried under a mountain of blankets and pillows.

"Do I have to?" Rukia Kuchiki's muffled voice asked. Hisana smiled.

"Well, it depends on you," Hisana said with a tint of disappointment in her voice. She lifted herself off the bed, and walked silently out of Rukia's room. After about five seconds, Rukia burst out of the pile of blankets.

"Fine, fine," Rukia muttered as she slinked out of bed, finally. She drowsily opened her dresser, and selected a random shirt and pants. With her eyes closed the whole time, she slipped her clothes on. Rukia completed her morning routine in less than 10 minutes, and was already waiting in the car for Hisana. Hisana walked out of the front door, and gave Byakuya Kuchiki, Rukia's father, a goodbye kiss. She walked towards the car and got in.

"Ready for your first day back?" Hisana said with a smile while turning the car keys. Rukia just shook her head, too tired to speak. The engine revved to life, and Rukia Kuchiki was off to school.

...

**Rukia POV**

Hisana dropped me off at the front gate of Karakura High School.

"Goodbye! Do well in school!" My mom said while I clobbered out of the vehicle. I nodded. I'm just too tired. Everyone would be tired today; it was the first day back from winter break.

I walked grudgingly to the front door, and stepped in the school. I made my way over to the cafeteria, where the freshman had to wait (for the bell to ring) in the morning. The sophomores and juniors had to wait in the gymnasium. The seniors had the privilege to wait in their 'hallway'. Alongside the morning separation, the grades also had a locker separation. The freshman's hallway was at the front of the school, where it was easiest to find. The sophomore's hallway was at the west part of the school, and the junior's hallway was opposite of the sophomore's. Finally, the senior's hallway was at the back of the building.

I stepped into the cafeteria, and sat at a nearby table. I took out my schedule, and looked at it. Everyone has seven classes a day. My schedule: Social Studies, Science, Orchestra, Exploratory Wheel, PE, Communications Art, Math, and Study Hall. **(Because this was originally supposed to be Middle School, the classes and stuff are going to be wrong…sorry about that! .) **I also have Lunch C, which is after fourth period. Lunch A is after first period, Lunch B is after third period and Lunch D is after fifth period. Also, I'd like to explain the class 'Exploratory Wheel'. It's an all year class, and it includes Woodworking, Tech, Art, and Cooking/Sewing. It switches in the middle of a semester. For now, I have Art.

The bell rang which dismissed the students to class. I sighed and gathered my things, and headed to Social Studies.

...

The day went by pretty quickly. Nothing interesting happened. The only spark of the day was during Art...

...

I walked into the Art room. There were three long tables, and stools surrounding the tables. Sinks were to the right. I glanced around the class. Students were still filling in, but out of the already present students, I didn't spot any friends. I sighed. The whole year I've looked very loner-ish. I guess it is true that I don't have many friends. I sat at the end of the first table, hoping to be away from everyone. A bunch of girls walked in, and filled the last table. I only recognized one of them as Machiko, who I shared orchestra with. She is _very_ talkative. I contemplated joining her table, to not be so lonely, but the last of the students filled in while the bell rang. One of the students caught my eye. Well, he caught everyone's attention: the tall kid with the bright orange hair. He was just talking to Meiwaku, who was an annoying boy I threatened a lot. The two sat at the other end of my table. Then, the teacher started attendance. The list went on and on.

"Rukia Kuchiki," The teacher said. I raised my hand. She made a mark by my name.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," The teacher continued. The orange hair kid raised his hand. _He has warm amber eyes, _I mused. I rolled my eyes. _Probably just another jerk. _

...

**A/N: So what do you think? I'm sorry that it's so short, but it's the beginning, and I want to see how many people like it before I continue. XD **

**So to clear things up, this story is actually based on what happened to me during middle school XD **

**Soooo Hisana and Byakuya are Rukia's parents so the story can match up to real life... XD**

**Of course, not every single thing actually happened, but most of it is true. If you have any questions, just PM me or something… :p**

**That's it for now, I guess. Review to tell me if I should continue or not! **


	2. Chapter 2 The Start of a Battle

**A/N: Well I've decided that I don't care if no one read this story…I'm just going to keep on writing, because it's like my life story XD**

**. . . **

**-Rumor Has It-**

**-Recap-**

_**Rukia's POV**_

_One of the students caught my eye. Well, he caught everyone's attention: the tall kid with the bright orange hair. He was just talking to Meiwaku, who was an annoying boy I threatened a lot. The two sat at the other end of my table. Then, the teacher started attendance. The list went on and on. _

_ "Rukia Kuchiki," The teacher said. I raised my hand. She made a mark by my name._

_ "Ichigo Kurosaki," The teacher continued. The orange hair kid raised his hand. He has warm amber eyes, I mused. I rolled my eyes. Probably just another jerk. _

**. . .**

**-Chapter 2: The Start of a Battle-**

**Rukia POV**

It's been a few weeks since the first day back. Normally, students would have adjusted to new classes, and start making friends. I guess I'm not a normal student. I really don't mind. Without friends, I don't have anything to distract me while I'm working, so my classwork comes out at its best. Anyways, the whole day was picture perfect, filled with listening, scribbling down notes, and completing homework in class. Well, that's a good day to me. I guess many would consider me the 'studious' student. The perfect day was going oh-so-well, until fourth period. Fourth period is when the picture was ripped and thrown in the trash.

**. . .**

It felt like any other school day, and I walked into Art. I grabbed my sketchbook from the shelf. The teacher requires us to sketch something, as a daily task in class. Sketching normally takes around 10 minutes. As I was walking back to my seat, someone said something to me.

"Ew it's the _thing_," Meiwaku said with a sneer. I snapped around and glared at him.

"What did you just say, _Meiwaku_?" I said with anger. Meiwaku blinked and ran behind the table.

"I'm sorry!" He squealed. I sighed and relaxed.

"Wow Meiwaku. Being a baby much?" A new voice said. I turned to see who was talking. It was Ichigo.

"Uh, Rukia's scary," Meiwaku said while standing up and sitting next to Ichigo. Ichigo smirked.

"Really? She doesn't seem that scary," Ichigo said. I glared at him. He shrunk in fake fear. "Please don't hurt me! I'll do anything!" Ichigo begged in a mocking tone. I did all I could do… which meant I threw my sketchbook at him. He caught it and flipped through it.

"Damn! And I thought _my _drawings sucked!" Ichigo said. I lunged over the table to try and retrieve my sketchbook. He held it out of my reach. I was about shout at him, but I was cut off.

"Kuchiki! Please sit down and sketch!" The teacher yelled. I looked at the teacher, and then looked back at Ichigo. He tossed the sketchbook to me. I went back to my seat, and just doodled for the rest of the sketching time. _Just as I thought: a jerk_. Great, I have a new arch nemesis.

After the sketching period, the teacher ordered us to put our books away. As I was walking to the dog pile of sketchbooks, Ichigo shoved his sketchbook in and Meiwaku's face, and mines also.

"Look at what I drew!" Ichigo said, with a smile. I focused on the drawing. It was a unicorn…surrounded by circles. I rolled my eyes.

"It's a masterpiece. The only thing wrong with it is that it looks like a gay unicorn in a land of balls," I said sarcastically.

"Shut up! I'm expressing my creativity!"

"Well, your creativity must suck!"

"Your drawing skills suck!"

"Yo-," I began. Then, the teacher interrupted. What is with the teacher and interrupting me?

"Ok, so today, you guys will be starting your art project..."

**. . .**

**A few days later…**

I started sketching the beginning lines to the project. Ichigo was sitting across from me, with Meiwaku near us. Suddenly, another paper was placed next to me. I looked up to see who sat next to me. It was a girl named Lirin. I shared Study Hall with her also. Lirin looked at me.

"I'm sitting here because Mesu over there is being annoying," Lirin explained. I glanced at the 'Mesu' girl. She was a short girl with a blonde ponytail, and freckles splashed across her face.

"Go ahead," I replied and Lirin thanked me. She looked at Ichigo.

"Don't I know you?" Lirin asked him. Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think so. Why?"

"I've heard your last name somewhere…Where have I heard Kurosaki?" Lirin wondered aloud. After a few moments of silence, she gasped. "My dad works with your dad!" She exclaimed. Ichigo looked at her.

"Damn, that's creepy," Ichigo said. "Anyways, my dad's an old geezer. It's better not to know him." From there, we started comparing our father's ages.

"I bet you guys can't guess the company where my mom works," Ichigo challenged. **(I'm sorry! In order for the story to work, I need to have his mommy alive! .) **

"What's the first name?"

"Yamato," He replied with a grin. I thought for a second. _Where have I heard that name before? _Suddenly, the realization dawned on me.

"Yamato Seireitei Company!" I said with confidence. Ichigo's grin was wiped off his face.

"How do you know, stalker?"

"Pfft, I'm not a stalker! My mom works there too!"

"Wow! Even your family is stalking me!"

"Oh shut up! It's just a coincidence! It's not stalkerish, it's creepy!" I nearly shouted at him. The teacher chose that moment to warn everyone that the bell is going to ring. I turned towards Ichigo and stuck my tongue out at him.

**. . .**

**3****rd**** Person**

It was just another day in art, and Rukia walked over to the sink, to wash the paint off her hands. Meiwaku and Ichigo were at the sink across from her.

"Ichigo, are you okay?" Meiwaku asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ichigo replied. "Why are you asking?"

"Well, do you need to talk about what happened with Suri?" I started listening. Suri was one of the 'popular' girls in our grade. She had all the designer brands, and everything a girl could dream of.

"No. We broke up. End of story," Ichigo said sternly. _Woah! Kurosaki got a girl? _ Meiwaku opened his mouth to respond, but Ichigo cut him off. "I don't feel anything. It was only for two months anyway." Rukia scoffed. Meiwaku and Ichigo looked across from them to see Rukia wiping her hands with a paper towel. Ichigo's eyes narrowed at her.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Ichigo asked. Rukia smirked.

"Kurosaki can't even keep a girl for more than a couple months," Rukia said. Ichigo glared at her.

"I bet you can't do better," Ichigo retorted. Rukia's smirk disappeared. She glared back.

"Are you kidding? I'd do a hell of a better job than _you_."

"You don't sound too sure, Kuchiki."

"Hmph, I'm _certain_ that I'd do better."

"I don't think so. You're a midget for one."

"I am NOT!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are t-"Ichigo started. The lunch bell cut him off. With a final glare, the two walked to lunch.

**. . .**

**A few weeks later…**

**Rukia POV**

After a few weeks, Art transitioned into cooking. It was the first day of cooking, and I finally sat next to Lirin and Machiko. It was just my luck that exactly when I decided to finally sit next to people, the teacher requires arranged seating. I stood to the side of the school kitchen, and waited for my name to be called. The classroom contained five small kitchens, each with its own sink, oven, plates, and utensils. At each kitchen, there was a table with five stools surrounding it.

"Kitchen one has Lirin, Machiko, and Meiwaku," The teacher announced while pointing at the first table. I silently cheered for being able to avoid Meiwaku and his insults. "Kitchen two has Mesu, Rukia, and Ichigo," The teacher continued. My eyes widened. _Damn! I have to deal with Kurosaki again? _I thought. I walked to table two, and set my things down. I pulled the stool from under the table, and sat on it. Mesu sat in the chair across from me. The only available seat left was the seat to my left. Of course, Ichigo had to sit there.

"Oh damnit, I have to deal with you again?" Ichigo said while rolling his eyes. I glared at him.

"You're the most insufferable person I've met," I retorted.

"Right back at ya."

"Well, I probably hate you more than you hate me."

"Wanna bet? Nothing would ever surpass my hatred for you!"

"Kurosaki! Kuchiki! Be quiet! I'm trying to explain the safety protocols!" The teacher scolded. We sent death glares at each other, but obeyed the teacher's orders. I sighed. I felt like I was battling with him. _This is going to be one hateful cooking class. _

**. . .**

**A/N: Yay! I feel so accomplished! Two chapters in two days XD **

**Anyways what did you think? Of course, some things in the story aren't true, but some parts are real. ;)**

****unreliable narrator****

**I'm REALLY sorry that the first few chapters are like fillers! I promise that they are only setting the story up for a really good plot! XD Please bear with me! **

**Thank you to all that support me! :) **

**Questions? PM me or review :D**

**PS. Byakuya and Hisana and all these people that I've seemed to leave out, (Like Orihime, Chad, Uryu, etcetc) they will come into the story later. It will all make perfect sense in time XD**


	3. Chapter 3 Wedding Bells?

**A/N: I'm kinda sad that this story hasn't gotten much attention, but I'm going to continue to write this, because this is a very special story to me. :)**

**Sorry I haven't been updating but some problems came up…I hope y'all can understand :/ **

**D/C: I don't own Bleach…but I have bleach in my laundry room! :D**

**-Rumor Has It-**

**-Recap-**

_**Rukia POV**_

"_Oh damnit, I have to deal with you again?" Ichigo said while rolling his eyes. I glared at him. _

_ "You're the most insufferable person I've met," I retorted._

_ "Right back at ya." _

_ "Well, I probably hate you more than you hate me."_

_ "Wanna bet? Nothing would ever surpass my hatred for you!"_

_ "Kurosaki! Kuchiki! Be quiet! I'm trying to explain the safety protocols!" The teacher scolded. We sent death glares at each other, but obeyed the teacher's orders. I sighed. I felt like I was battling with him. This is going to be one hateful cooking class. _

**-Chapter 3: Wedding Bells?-**

**Rukia POV**

"Oh god…how the hell did this happen?" I mumbled.

"It's a rule! Everyone needs to take turns, even the worst people," Mesu said. I looked at her.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, and don't worry! You'll do fine! Just ask if you need help, and I can help you," Mesu said. I sighed.

"Fine…I'll try my best, but I might kill someone," I said darkly. "Anyways…how do you cook scrambled eggs without burning the whole building down?"

**. . .**

"AHH! MESU! HELP ME!" I nearly screamed. Let's just say that I'm not the best cook in the world. Mesu rushed over, and gave me instructions. I thanked her quickly. Mesu and Ichigo both finished their jobs, and were waiting on me. Well, at least Mesu was waiting. Ichigo had wandered to kitchen one, where Meiwaku was. He and Meiwaku both sauntered into kitchen two.

"Get out of my kitchen!" I said loudly to Meiwaku.

"Why should I?" He asked. I just glared at him. He turned around, rolled his eyes, and walked back over to his kitchen. Suddenly, Machiko appeared.

"Why do you and Meiwaku fight all the time? You guys are like an old married couple. Maybe you guys should get married!" Machiko exclaimed. Meiwaku and I both snapped around to look at Machiko.

"What?" Meiwaku and I both screamed. Machiko smiled.

"I'm totally your wedding planner, right?" Machiko said happily, while walking over to me.

"We're not getting married! And we never will!" I said, trying to defend myself.

"Of course you are! The wedding is going to be over the summer!" Machiko planned quickly.

"HELL NO!" Meiwaku said. I sighed. For the rest of the period, Machiko was chatting about the 'wedding'. _It's probably going to die down by tomorrow, _I thought hopefully. Oh how I was so wrong.

**. . .**

"I did it!" I said with glee. "Thanks a bunch, Mesu!"

"No problem," Mesu responded. We sat down at our table and began to eat. Ichigo sat down and looked at his plate. Then, he glanced at me.

"What?" I demanded as I took a bite of the eggs I made. "Is there something on my face?"

"No…I'm just thinking of how much poison is in this," He stated. I snorted.

"Of course that's what you're wondering, Kurosaki. Well, if you want to know, I only put enough poison in your portion to possibly kill you," I said sarcastically. He smirked.

"Well, food is food. If I die after this, I'm going to haunt you till you die," He said casually as he took a bite. He raised an eyebrow. "Congrats, Kuchiki! It's edible!" He said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes. Mesu giggled.

"Wouldn't it be funny if you two got married, in the future?" She wondered with a chuckle. We both turned to look at her.

"Hell no!" We shouted at the same time, and we scooted away from the table. Mesu just laughed.

**. . . **

**The next day…**

I walked in the cooking classroom and started preparing myself for class. Mesu was already at the table. I greeted her, and started mindlessly writing down my assignments, in my planner, when suddenly Machiko appeared in front of me.

"I have updates on your wedding!" She said happily. My head flew upwards, to look at her.

"What did you do?" I exclaimed. She smiled.

"I told so many more people! And I have more details on your wedding!" She told me. I rolled my eyes.

"Still going on about this?" I asked, with a sigh of exasperation. Machiko's face looked like the Cheshire Cat's.

"Of course! It's funny to see your reaction!" She explained. "Anyways, I told so many more people. I have a set date also! It's funny because I'm like your wedding planner! Wait, I was talking about the day! You have to know the date! Your weddings set on July 4th at Niagara Falls! So, like, who are your bridesmaids? I think-."  
"Machiko! I am NOT getting married!" I said sternly, effectively cutting her off before her motor mouth could go on. She smiled, and was about to keep talking, when the bell rung. As she practically skipped to her seat, Ichigo slid into his seat at our table. I rolled my eyes, and returned back to writing down my assignments. Suddenly, the lights were turned off. I looked up at the teacher.

"Today, we're just going to watch a cooking video. You don't need to take any notes, so just listen," The teacher explained, as the video was started. The class let out a sigh of relief. After about 10 minutes into the video, most of the class got bored, and started fooling around. I just started doodling in my planner. As I was just drawing a cartoon girl, the planner was yanked from me. I looked up at the culprit. Of course, I already suspected who it was.

"Ichigo, give me my planner back," I said automatically. He smiled.

"No can do!" He replied. Then, he took a pencil and started to excessively scribble all over my planner. I watched him with a gapping mouth. I reached out and snatched it back. I vented out a huff of madness, and smacked his head, with the planner in hand. He didn't even flinch. Instead, he displayed his trademark smirk.

"Owww?" He said in a mocking tone. I punched him this time. "Owww?" He repeated. I stuck my tongue out at him, and returned to doodling. For the rest of the period, Ichigo would continue to take my planner and vandalize it. Mesu would get annoyed by it, and she would attempt to silence us, to no avail. Even the teacher would signal us out, to try to quiet us also. _Just like I thought: This is one hateful cooking class, and it's just my luck that I met this jerk. _

**. . .**

**Another day…**

"Hey Kuchiki! Do you have a pencil I can borrow?" Ichigo whispered to me during class. I rolled my eyes. Even though I was very reluctant to help him of all people, I still handed over a pencil, being the nice person I am. "Wow! Kuchiki's actually nice? What a surprise!" He remarked. I couldn't think of a retort, so I just hissed at him. He stopped writing and looked at me.

"Did you just hiss at me?" Ichigo asked.

"So what if I did?" I sneered.

"Well then, CACAW!" He crowed. I hissed back. For some time, it was just him and I arguing with animal sounds. It looked like it was going to carry on like this, until Mesu shushed both of us.

"Please shut up! I'm trying to listen to the teacher!" She demanded. We both threw a glare at each other, and continued to do our work.

**. . .**

**On the last day of school… (WTF? Timeskip much?)**

I was sitting at the table, just looking through the yearbooks the teachers had just handed out, until it was stolen from my grasp.

"Give me back my yearbook, Ichigo," I said automatically. He shook his head, and took my blue sharpie lying in my table space. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see!" He said. I just took out my planner, which was still graffitied, and looked at my summer assignments. Then, my yearbook plopped down in front of me. I directed my eyes to the corner of the signature portion, and saw his signature. Underneath his name, there was a drawing. The drawing was of an Asian man, with a straw hat. I gave Ichigo a dull look.

"What? I'm expressing my Asianess!" He said with a smile. I put away my yearbook. For the rest of period, we could really do whatever we wanted, which was mainly talk to other friends. Before the bell rung, the teacher forced us to sit back in our original seats. When the bell finally rung, everyone starting packing up their things, while others rushed out the door. I was heading towards the door, when Ichigo spoke.

"Well, I hope I don't see you and your face over the summer, Kuchiki," He said with a smirk. I smirked too.

"I hope I don't see you next year, Kurosaki," I replied. With that final statement, I headed off to lunch.

**. . .**

**A/N: Well, this isn't the end! Don't worry! XD **

**Next chapter, I'm just going to skip to the next year. :p**

**Questions? Comments? Review or PM me! :D**

**Anyways, until then, happy writing! **

**- talkie302**


End file.
